


To build anew

by Gheloured



Series: It's Cold [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gheloured/pseuds/Gheloured
Summary: Sequels and one shot requests that take place in the "Its Cold" universe. Requests open1: rules and index2: ;) tbd
Series: It's Cold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469078
Kudos: 7





	To build anew

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the index is also in the end notes. Im using the handy dandy trick where notes of your first chapter show up on all of them

So, after a long time, I'm back, and asking for requests. I'm gonna be honest, I'm not planning on writing another long narrative for 'it's cold' (though I won't discount that as a possibility.) Before you request a fic, please check the status of the summary (whether requests are open or not) and read through the following rules:

  1. Please set the fic in the It's Cold universe! Though I will say that if you have any other one shot requests you should shoot me an email at yya63427@gmail.com
  2. Keep your requests to the first chapter (you are here!) And comments for one shots on the chapter they are on
  3. I have the right to not do a request, so if I refuse yours for whatever reason, please don't harass me and know that you are free to make any amount of requests and that I dont hate you
  4. I will not do smut or overly squicky subjects. I'm fine with gore and torture but please nothing overly disgusting
  5. Have fun! I prefer angst or humor over fluff, and I cant wait to see what cool ideas you have!



INDEX:

  1. Requests and Index (you are here)
  2. TBD



**Author's Note:**

> INDEX:
> 
> 1\. Requests and Index (you are here)  
> 2\. TBD


End file.
